False Feelings
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Cirucci feels the empty part of her filling up with an emotion she cannot comprehend towards her four-eyed companion, as she walks with him, her feelings still growing with everyday. An Uryu x Cirucci / UryuxCirucci FanFiction.


**Hello everyone. Semi back here. I bring to you all, who care to read, a UryuxCirucci One-Shot story. Hope you like it and if you don't like the ship, don't hurt yourself by reading this. Please.**

**-False Feelings **

She messed with the corner ends of her newly made lace gloves, by her four-eyed companion walking next to her. She was never nervous about her bad choices. Everything she did was what she wanted. One of the reason's why she was branded with the number 105. A rebel Arrancar, with a harsh whip like personality that was similar to the many ways she dealt with enemies on the other side of her weapon. A part of an unruly trio. However, this "bad choice" had a very weird taste. Yes, taste. Taste is the only way she could describe it, because to an Arrancar there were no feelings of any sort. Not mentally, or figuratively...

Everything was to please a Hollow's taste. That's why they went after souls on a constant bases... To fill that empty void they could never really satisfy. The taste was sweet, but not an overly sweet. A mild, gentle sweet. A soft aroma like the sweet Spanish bread Chad one time brought for Ishida and her to eat. Soft like it too. Smooth outside and fluffy in the inside. Textures that tasted and felt that way.. The way Cirucci felt every time she'd sit by the window ledge, watching Uryu sow calmly, with that gentle gleam in his eyes whenever he created something with the heart that he kept in his hands.

His heart always exposed on his sleeves, as he gently held Cirucci's hands one day, to place those white laced gloves on her. Never letting the material to get caught onto her nails, he'd put the gloves on her hands gently, considering her, never wanting to make her uncomfortable. However, he was already making her feel that way, unintentionally of course. He had no idea he was making her feel this way, a way Cirucci did not want to understand awhile back... as Cirucci pushed away from Uryu's gentle touch, frowning, saying something barely clear as she'd walked away from him, back turned to conceal the red that had escaped onto her cheeks in full display. She was as obvious as Kurosaki Ichigo, she was constantly compared and teased by that short soul reaper; Rukia Kuchiki for it. Jackie too had her fill of bothering the Arrancar at her weakest.

Cirucci huffed in agitation, every time that memory was brought up. She hated being teased... When it was Ishida doing it, it felt like the end of the world... The way he chuckled at her anger, the way he always took care of her clothing after battle, making it cuter every time she received it back...

It bothered her...

How she could easily fall for him... Now she had realized she was no longer pep talking to herself about taste, but rather... Feelings...

"Damn that Quincy..." Cirucci would curse under her breath, as she plotted numerous times to get rid of the "last Quincy".

She had not the heart to do it.

And she hated herself for even seeming more human just now...

The young Quincy had trapped her into these laced gloves, like a spider catches a butterfly in it's web. Crucified and bound to him. At this point she did not care to be trapped along side him. It was better than being around certain traitors at Hueco Mundo and egotistic lunatics like a certain pink haired Espada.

Her white wings never fooled Uryu's father. Like her tho, he was also an individual with a denial problem, much bigger then her own, and this man was a grown man... His father of all things. A very protective father who liked acting tough with his own son, instead of showing his son his own feelings. Like herself had failed to do, due to her own stubborn pride. It felt like a stupid, continuously bad joke that had no end in sight. Here she was struggling to understand her feelings, and this human man lacked twice of what she had. It was pathetic.

Secretively they would go back in forth with the insults, belittling one another with their failed scores on a none existing board they would strike at. Unaware of Uryu's questioning glances.

Both Cirucci and Mr. Ishida had eventually come to terms on the score board, when they saw in each other the genuine love they had for Uryu. That new alliance was formed between them, to never allow harm to fall upon Uryu.

Then and there is where Cirucci noticed that her feelings went beyond lustful wrath. Into something deeper and complicated. A feeling she wanted to call false and brush aside like a pest. At this point, love, if you wanted to call it that was a bigger pest then Pesche, and it was conquering her self defense attempts... As she let herself fail more "miserably", brushing the back of her hand with four eyes hand. Earning her a side glance from him.

A question in his eyes, followed by a sincere smile.

"You've been quiet all day Cirucci. I'm impressed..." Uryu said with a chuckle.

"Shut up four eyes..." Cirucci replied. Making the "bad choice" to hold his hand and not rip away from his gentle grip.

Like a dead butterfly, she let love consume her like a spider.

**Well, I hope you all forgive my horrible writing and lack of presence. I'll try to be here more, finish my uncompleted stuff, and just keep trying. A happy early birthday to my number 1 favorite Arrancar girl, Cirucci. ^_^ **


End file.
